All Thanks to Sake
by Miroku and Koga
Summary: What do you get when you mix sake, glue, scissors, and two bored idiots? Complete and utter weirdness! You asked and we delivered...Second of the Hairy Pooter series.


**DISCLAIMER: We, sadly, do not own InuYasha... But that isn't gonna stop us from writing funny stuff!**

**

* * *

**

"SAKE!"

"Oh, no. Not again."

Miroku and InuYasha looked at one another as they discussed the mysteries of life. No need to say that they were HAMMERED!

"Nuh-uh" InuYasha said, pointing at each of the three Miroku's in turn. "Kagome is WAAAYY prettier than Kikyo!"

"Tchh" Miroku said to the tree that looked a LOT like InuYasha. "Sango's the prettiest." He turned around, mad at his friend, and was surprised to be facing the actual InuYasha. "Holy Fudge on Toast InuYasha! How'd you move so fast?"

"Wudderyoo talking about, Miroku?" Inu hiccupped. "I haven't moved, you're the one who won't stand still," he said, swatting at the many multiplications of the monk.

"You know InuYasha..." Miroku said softly as the rest of the gang came unnoticed into the clearing where the two were sitting, "I take it back; you're the prettiest of all!" He smiled seductively at the handsome hanyou as his hand made it's was to InuYasha's posterior.

"OH MY GOD!" Sango yelled at Miroku, "How the hell is InuYasha prettier than me!"

"Oh crap..." was the only thing the poor monk could get out before... CRACK! Sango's Hirakotsu landed hard on Miroku's head. But, sadly, Sango's beating of the monk was cut short as a panicked Sesshomaruran into the clearing at top speedlooking slightly anxious.

"MY FLUFF!" He yelled, looking like a lost puppy, "My fluff is gone!"

"Calm down, big bro," InuYasha said, offering his older brother a glass of sake, "Drink this; it'll make you feel better."

Miroku and InuYasha smiled evilly at what they had done.

**&FLASHBACK&**

_Shortly after finding their beloved sake, Miroku and InuYasha got a little bored with just sitting around drinking, so they obviously needed to have some fun!_

_"What d'you wanna do?" Miroku asked boredly._

_"HEHE, PIKACHU, I choose you!" InuYasha yelled at his Gameboy. "Damn Gameboy," he growled, "It gave me a stupid Charmander!**"**_ _He threw the Gameboy down and yelled, "WIND SCAR!"_

_"InuYasha?"_

_"Oh, yeah," InuYasha looked at his friend, before muttering curses at the stupid Gameboy. "I've got it!"_

_Soon, they had their plan drunk, and their sake planned... or something like that..._

_It didn't take long for them to find Sesshomaru's camp, and luckily, he was asleep (just a happy coincidence, I guess)._

_Miroku took a pair of scissors out his robes, and slowly and quietly cut the fluff off..._

**&END FLASHBACK&**

Soon, Sesshomaru was drunk, too, and was wailing about his fluff.

"My poor, innocent fluff! Out there in the world, all defenseless and alone!"

Everyone in the clearing sniggered at his antics. Well, everyone except Miroku, who was stealing glances at InuYasha, while massaging his head.

"What am I to do!" Sesshomaru cried. "Oh, the inhumanity of it all!" He then buried his head in his hands...errr, his hand.

"S'ok, Sesshy! We'll find yer fluff sooner or later..." InuYasha said while patting his older brothers back. Sesshomaru continued to wail and InuYasha tried to console him when out of no where Orlando Bloom pops up!

"Damn. Has any of you weird looking fellows seen an equally odd looking man run through here? He was holding a jar of dirt..." oober sexy Will Turner was interrupted when Captain JackSparrow ran trough the clearing with Naraku, once again, hot on his trail.

"Damnit, Jack Sparrow, give me Hakudoshi back!" Naraku screamed.

"Oh, never mind then." Will said. Naraku then turned into a huge spider and Jack screamed like a little girl.

"Oh, dear GOD!"

"What?" Will didn't seem to see giant spider Naraku. Jack pointed upwards. Will slowly followed Jacks finger. Wills eyes bulged as he too, screamed like a little girl.

"AAAAIIIIEEEEEE!" Will then took off running into the forest.

"Will! Wait for me!" Jack screeched.

"NO WAY IN HELL!"

Inu and gang watched as Naraku chased the two hot pirates away.

"Oh, man!" Shippo said. "I was hopping that those two gorgeous pirates would stay for awhile!" Everybody looked at the little fox with faces like: 0.o

"Uhhhhh...Shippo? Are you gay?" Kagome asked. Shippo then lost his googly eyes as he replied, "No way! I'm in love with Kikyo!" his googly eyes came back as he began daydreaming.

"Okay," Miroku said, not paying any attention to Shippo's last statement. "I thought we all forgot that _I _am the gay one in this group!"

As if on cue, Kikyo walked into the clearing. "Shippo." She started. "Come to me my love!" her arms outstretched.

"KIKYO!" Shippo jumped into her arms and nuzzled her chest.

"Hey, look! Kikyo's the pedophile instead of me! YAY!" Miroku yelled with joy. Sesshomaru's wail pierced the air.

"MY FLUFF AND I USED TO CUDDLE LIKE THAT! WAH!"Everybody sweat dropped. All of a sudden, Jakken and Rin stepped into the clearing.

"Lord Sesshomaru! There you are! Why are you out here?" Rin ran to her Lord.

Sesshomaru looked at her with tear filled eyes. "My beloved fluff is gone, Rin. Whatever shall I do?" Rin looked at him then to Jakken, back to Sesshomaru, then back to Jakken. It went on and on until something finally clicked in Rin's little mind.

"Oh, you mean that fluff?" she pointed to Jakken who had a hot pink and fluffly mohawk glued to the top of his usually bald green head. Sesshomaru blanched. His precious fluffly was glued to Jakken's head!

He let out a war cry. "GAHHHHHH! YOU STUPID TOAD! HOW COULD YOU CUT AND COLOR MY FLUFFY THEN GLUE IT TO YOUR HEAD! I'M GOING TO MURDERIZE YOU!"

"Uh, uh," Jakken stuttered nervously. "I DIDN'T DO IT?"

"Well, then who did?" Sesshomaru asked Jakken, unsheathing his Tokijin.

Miroku and InuYasha both blanched, then yelled, "HE DID IT!" pointing at each other. They stared at each other for a moment before InuYasha shouted "He did it. I was just an innocent bystander! I even tried to stop him."

"Innocent my right eye! You helped!"

"NUH-UH! YOU'RE the one who did everything! See, look at his hands, they're covered in fur, and glue, and pink stuff!"

"They are?" Miroku looked at his hands, puzzled. "Oh, no... THEY ARE!" He ran off through the clearing, with Sesshomaru hot on his trail. And man, if looks could kill, Miroku would be long gone.

Rin and Jakken looked at each other and yelled "Lord Sesshomaru! Wait up!" before running after the monk and the demon.

It was at this time that a very tousled young woman ran into the clearing muttering "stupid boys" under her breath. She then noticed the gang and asked them "You didn't happen to see two pirates and a demon run this way did you?"

The group just stared in amazement. This day could NOT get any weirder. Finally, Kagome pointed in the direction in which Jack and Will had run off.

"Thanks," the woman replied, still muttering murderously under her breath.

**

* * *

**

**(A/N: Just wanted to tell all of our loyal fans some things:**

**1. Miroku is in no way, shape, or form gay in our minds. It's just what happens when you let Kiska get hyper and type a story.**

**2. The spider thing is based on a real story. Kikira would have been Jack and Kiska was Will.)**


End file.
